Sugar, Sugar
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Once upon a time, down in New Orleans, there lived a princess to a large sugar empire. All her life all she wanted was a prince, but once one came he left for another. What happened to her? Read and find out, silly. This is Charlotte's story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hi, I'm Charlotte LeBouf and I have to tell ya about something fabulous that just happened. One of my _favourite_ animation studios, ya might have heard of them, Disney, recently came out with a new Disney Princess movie called The Princess and the Frog. This movie is about the story of the Frog Prince, you know the prince that is turned into a frog and has to kiss a princess in order to turn back. Well, in this movie, I play the princess!

Okay, I play one of the princesses, but not actually _the_ main princess. The main princess is my best friend Tiana, she's a hard worker and the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for, but ya should already know her story, because ya should have already seen The Princess and the Frog.

So ya know her story and all that hullabaloo, but ya don't know my story, well here it is, directly from Charlotte herself. My story…

Let's start with my parents, because without them, well I wouldn't be here now would I? My daddy owns and runs a sugar plantation. Sugar was a crop that Columbus brought over to the New World and became one of the main sources of income for those colonies in the Caribbean and in the Southern parts of what is now North America. There aren't many working still because of the 13th Amendment and ending slavery, but my daddy was able to find workers who get a fair's day pay. Our family use to own slaves since this plantation has been in our family for as long as it goes back, but that's just the way times were.

Anyway my mama was the daughter of one of the fellas that designed and built the cable cars that run through Na'leans. He saw her one day and they both fell madly in love. Before they knew it she was movin' in with him and then I came along! Everyone always says I look like my mama, and she was mighty pretty. When I was very young, about three or four, my mama got sick and died. It was some epidemic that was going around at the time and many people were dying from it.

She was buried on a beautiful summer day and every Sunday my daddy and I go and place magnolias on her grave. They were her favourite flower because they were white and reminded her of sugar, which reminded her of my daddy. How romantic!

Since then, though, my daddy wanted me to always be happy and never have to experience that again. So whatever I wanted I got, we were rich after all. I never noticed how selfish I was when I was little, my father just kept spoiling me, but I would never blame him.

I was five when I found a book my mama use to read me bedtime stories from. I found the story of Cinderella and I fell in love with princess stories. I read more, like the Hans Christian Anderson's _The Little Mermaid_, that was such a sad story, not at all like the Disney version.

Anyway, reading all these princess stories I decided on something. I wanted to be a princess and find my prince and live happily ever after. I always picture my prince and I kissing through the carriage window as it took us to our honeymoon just like it did in all the other princess stories. It would be so magical and perfect! But first I had to be a princess.

That's when I first met Tia, or Tiana. I found the perfect princess dress in one of my stories and I asked my daddy if I could have it. He, of course, granted my wish and called the best seamstress in town. Her name was Eudora, and she is the mama of Tiana. The first time around I didn't meet Tia. But when I asked for a second dress she came along with her mama and soon we were the best of friends.

Her mama would read us stories while she worked and we both would wear tiaras, it was so much fun. I taught her how to wish upon the evening star and she taught me about friendship. The first time I heard the Frog Prince story it was by Tiana's mama. I even asked to have that dress made but my daddy said that was to be the last one. I did have quite a lot by that point, but I eventually just kept asking for them so I could keep seeing Tia. She lived on the opposite side of town from us so it wasn't like I could run into her randomly.

That was also when I got Stella. She's my puppy, well she isn't a puppy anymore, but I love her. I also had a cat, she didn't like me very much, now that I recall…

To my surprise, as we grew up, I still saw a lot of Tia despite my 'no more princess dresses' rule. I was there when her daddy passed. It was very sad but the whole community came out to pay their respects, it was so touching. That's when she got her first job. It was a waitress job at a small place called Duke's. She got that job while we were still in school.

Once we graduated I decided I wanted to try and get a job. I ended up getting several before realizing the 'working' thing really wasn't for me. My daddy kept insisting that I stopped trying and eventually I grew tired to trying different jobs and just stopped. I remember one job I lost on my first day. It was at a VooDoo shop, I thought those tarot cards were pretty in the window. The old lady running it didn't like me very much, and when I saw those shrunken heads I was out of there faster than a frog during huntin' season…wait, I probably shouldn't use that analogy, won't happen again. But my point is, shrunken heads are gross!

That takes us to today. Tia is now a waitress at Cal's and Duke's, and she makes the most fabulous beignets I've ever had. She works a lot, though, because she is trying to save up for this old sugar mill along the river. Her daddy had his eyes on it and wanted to make it a restaurant. Tia decided to follow that dream and works to get the down payment on it. I offered to help her, but she was set on getting the money herself. I, on the other hand, am unemployed and usually spend the day with my daddy when he isn't working. Today was one such of those days, and it was about to be one of the biggest days of my life.

I had just woken up and was headed down to breakfast, but to my surprise I found my daddy standing there.

"Morning, Daddy," I greeted and gave him a hug and about to go to the table when I noticed that the table was not set and there was no food on it.

"Where's breakfast?" I asked confused. He smiled and sat down at the table.

"Please sit, Charlotte," he said. I sat down and was somewhat worried as to what he had to say.

"Something happen, daddy?" I asked.

"You know how the Prince of Maldonia is visiting New Orleans today?" he asked. I nodded. How could I _not_ know this? "Well, please stay calm, but I invited him to our Masquerade Ball tonight, and he has also accepted my invitation to stay in our guest house."

There was a long pause of silence but I just burst.

"A real live prince! Stayin' in our guest house! And goin' to our ball? That means I can dance with him! Oh, thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled and hugged him.

"I thought you'd be happy. And to celebrate, let's head over to Duke's. Tiana's shift will be starting soon. Go get changed, princess, then meet me outside," he said.

"I love ya, Daddy!" I shouted as I ran upstairs. I think I made a new record; I got changed and ready to go in about a minute. Usually it takes me forever. I was even sitting in the car before my daddy was even there.

"Hurry up daddy!" I yelled and honked the horn. He came out looking quite amused with my eagerness and got in the car. Soon we were on our way to Duke's but not before my daddy stopped to buy his morning newspaper; tipping generously to the little paper boy, of course.

We finally pulled up to Duke's and my daddy went on inside. I was looking down the street trying to see if I could spot this prince. Now all I had to worry about was that he wasn't ugly. I never specified about looks, but if I have to stare at the guy for the rest of my life I would hope he was at least decent looking.

Without spotting the prince I made my way into Duke's and immediately spotted Tia getting some beignets for my daddy.

"Oh Tia! Tia! Tia!" I exclaimed happily as I made my way over to where my daddy was sitting already snacking on some beignets and reading his paper.

"Mornin' Charlotte," she greeted as I danced around her with my feather boa. Hey I was excited.

"Did you here the news? Oh tell her, Daddy. Tell her!" I said. It was all his idea so he should be the one to tell it.

"Oh, right," he said way too slowly, "Prince Nayveen-" I had to cut him off, not only was he not talking fast enough (one of the few skills I have) but he also said the Prince's name wrong. I will have to fix that before the Prince arrives. It's just rude!

"Prince Naveen," I said, emphasizing the pronunciation in hopes my daddy would catch on, "of Maldonia is coming to Na'rleans! Ah ha ha ha! Oh, isn't it the bees knees?" I took the newspaper that my daddy was reading and showed her the Prince's picture that was on the front. I also took note that he was not ugly one bit.

"Oh, tell her what you did, Big Daddy," I said still as excited as ever and hugging my daddy now, "tell her!" I said letting go of him. I might have shook him a little bit too, don't remember too much.

"Well, I invited him-" he started but he was still just too darn slow, so I interjected.

"Big Daddy invited the Prince to our masquerade ball tonight! Oh! Tell her what else you did," I said settling back down into my chair. All this excitement sure is a workout.

There was a paused, "go on," I said. It was all Daddy's idea so he should say some of his news. But if he goes to slow I might have to interrupt again.

"And he's staying-" he started eyeing me. I couldn't help it.

"And he's staying-" I started when my daddy shoved one of his beignets into my mouth. I might have deserved it but it was still slightly hot. No matter, I still ate it because I love Tia's food.

"And he's staying at our house as my personal guest," my daddy finished, somewhat happy to finally get something out. I just nodded my head to show my enthusiasm, you know, in case she hadn't realized it yet.

"Oh, Lottie, that's swell. A little word of advice," said Tia as she made her way over to my daddy with a try full of freshly made beignets, "my mama always said the quickest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." She placed the beignets in front of my daddy then patted his large stomach. There was a reason I called him 'Big Daddy' after all.

My daddy laughed and picked up another beignet. That's when it hit me. I knew how I could make both Tia's and my dream true in one day!

"That's it!" I shouted and took the beignet out of my daddy's hand, he had more, and ran over to Tia. I hugged her and smiled, "Oh Tia! You're a bonefied genius! I'm a need about five hundred of your man catching beignets for my ball tonight!" I said and ran back over to my daddy and shoved the beignet into his mouth. Hey, it was payback for earlier.

"Excuse me daddy," I said and reached down and took his wallet and pulled some money out. Okay so it was a lot of money, but it was for a good cause, "will this about cover it?" I asked shoving the money into Tia's hands. There was no way she could turn down my money now to help pay for her restaurant.

"This should cover it just fine, Lottie," she said a little flustered and still happy, "this is it! I'm getting my restaurant!" Told you it would work, and she will never suspect a thing.

"Whoo hoo!" I exclaimed happy for both her and me, "tonight my Prince is finally comin'! And I sure as heck ain't lettin' him go!" I said as I grabbed my daddy, he was still eating but there would be plenty to eat tonight, there was so much to do before the Prince arrived.

Clearly I am smarter than anyone gives me credit for, and that's the way I want it to be. I can be happy and still help out those in need without them suspecting a thing. Just like I did for Tia. I had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to help pay for her restaurant but she would always turn it down. This time it worked because I disguise it behind something I wanted: the Prince. Dumb blonde on the outside, smart…er…blonde on the inside? Sure, we'll go with that.

**A/n:** So I started writing some Disney fan fictions. I have an Aladdin one and A Little Mermaid story that I am finishing up. These ones I am actually proof reading before posting, but still if I miss something I most likely won't fix it if you point it out. But feel free too.

I would also like to say that I have finished this story and will be posting it as I proof read it, but I don't have internet at my apartment so posting will be limited and I can't say for sure when I will be able to get things out there.

I have recently fallen in love with the character of Charlotte. At first I couldn't stand her because we shared the same name and she was kind of missing something in the membrane, but she has grown on me and now I think she is just first class. Of course Ray is still my favourite Princess and the Frog character, followed by Dr. Faciller, but Charlotte is number three.

This story is an insight into Charlotte, I felt she deserved a happy ending as well. Also I make her smarter than she appears, so hopefully, even if you don't like her, you will grow to like her through this story.

Reviews and comments are much obliged.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everyone was getting the house and guest house and the backyard ready for the big Masqurade Ball. Costumes were a must, but masks weren't. I had to be able to see my prince. Of course, in fitting with everything that was happening I decided to go as a princess. I was going to go as that anyway because Eudroa finished my dress a month ago. It was the first princess dress she had made for me since I was eight or so, but it still looked just as fabulous. My daddy found the perfect tiara in this small shop in the French Quarter and surprised me with it just last week.

I looked over myself in the mirror before I heard a knock on the door and Tia entered. She was dressed in a Renaissance outfit.

"Oh, Lottie, you look great," she said smiling.

"Thank you. Do you want to borrow one of my dresses?" I asked circling her.

"No, I'm working tonight and I don't want to ruin your clothes," she said.

"Of course. Well you better hop to it, guests, which means the Prince, will be arriving soon!" I exclaimed and pushed her towards the stairs. Now that I think about, that saying 'hop to it' is now ironic idn't it? Ha.

The ball was up and swinging, everyone was eating beignets and dancing….EXCEPT ME! That stupid Prince still hadn't arrived and it was really late. The longer he took the more times I had to deal with Travis trying to get me to dance with him. He was one of those ugly types, and annoying. He would not leave me alone. Clearly he can't take rejection.

I was so nervous the Prince was not going to come. I was so excited all day and now I was just getting bummed. And that dress was hot. I was sweating like crazy. Once there was a gap in people at the beignet station I went over and grabbed a stack of napkins to soak up all my sweat. I can't dance with the prince covered in sweat could I?

"Give me those napkins quick!" I said and hid a bit while I shoved them under my armpits and ran one across my forehead.

"What on earth for?" asked Tiana.

"I swear I'm sweating like a sinner in church," I said before coming out of my hiding spot, "Oh Tia, it's getting to be so late!"

"There's still a few stragglers," she said trying to reassure me. Isn't she the bestest friend?

"It's just not fair! My Prince is never coming," I said upset and crossing my arms.

"Now Lottie," Tia tried but I was on a roll.

"I never get anything I wish for," I said as I threw my tiara off, which Tia caught, and made my way upstairs. Now you may think I'm acting like a spoiled brat right now, but to be honest, I've only wished for one thing, and so far I haven't gotten it.

"Lottie Wait!" yelled Tia as she came up after me as I cried, "just calm down, take a deep-"

"Maybe I just got to wish harder?" I said, stopping my crying. I turned to the evening star and wished, "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, please, please-"

"Lottie, you can't just wish on a star and expect-" Tia started but was interrupted by some guy making an announcement. We turned and listen to what he had to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, his royal highness, Prince Naveen!"

There he was making his way up the steps in our backyard. I quickly took my tiara back and placed it on my head and wiped my make up that ran away before taking my place at the top of the stairs. From up here, I could really make a grand entrance! I whistled for a spot light and threw glitter up for a dramatic impression and pulled my little hand fan out.

Prince Naveen finally made his way to the bottom of the stairs and I made my way down. He bowed and smiled.

"Oh," I said before grabbing his hand and dragging him into a waltz. Hey I waited all night for this, pretty much all my life for this, I wasn't going to put it off any longer.

The dance didn't last nearly as long enough but now it was time to the next part to reel him in. His stomach! I made my way over to the beignets.

"Tia, time to hit Prince Charming with those man catching beignets- what happened?" I noticed her table had been knocked over and she was laying on the ground covered in powdered sugar.

"I tripped," she said sadly. She didn't just trip, something else happened but now didn't seem like the time to ask.

"Oh you poor dear," I said helping her up and ushering her over to the stairs, "Oh Prince Naveen! We'll be right back sugar! I have just the dress for ya," I led her upstairs and to my room. She couldn't cook anymore so now she had no excuse not to wear one of my dresses.

I didn't have anything quite as exquisite as mine but I had something that would do. It was blue and sparkly and I had a pair of gloves and an old tiara she could wear. She went behind the changing screen in my room while I sat down at my vanity and touched up my make up.

"Oh Tia, honey, did you see the way he dance with me? A marriage proposal can't be far behind. Thank you evening star!" I had to thank it, it was the whole reason I was getting my Prince and Tiana was getting her restaurant.

"You know, I was starting to think that wishing on stars was just for babies and crazy people," I said. But, no I am _not_ crazy because my wish was coming true!

Tia stepped out then and I felt my breath leave. She looked fabulous.

"Look at you! Oh, aren't you just as pretty as a magnolia in May. Seems like just yesterday we were just little girls dreaming out fairy tale dreams and tonight they were finally coming true," I said getting up to stand next to her. She still seemed really sad, but I couldn't fathom why. Of course, at this point I didn't know that she had been outbid on that old sugar mill. And for the record it wasn't me nor my daddy that outbid her, I already inconspicuously helped her. But if I knew who it was why I'd…tell my daddy about it. What else could I do?

I didn't know how else to help Tia, she didn't seem like she wanted to tell me so I had to just get on with things.

"Well, back into the prey," I said and rushing out the door, she could take some time to get over things, "wish me luck. Oh Naveen!" I ran back downstairs and danced my heart out. It was so much fun until it was ruined by a couple of crazy frogs. They went down my dress! 

Normally I don't mind frogs, they didn't really gross me out but when they jump down your dress it is kind of shocking and a very uncomfortable feeling. It was Tia that was grossed out by frogs. Speaking of Tia, she still hadn't come down. I had hoped she was alright but when I returned to my room after the frog fiasco, which brought an abrupt end to the ball, I noticed the dress, gloves, and tiara were on the ground.

She probably went home to deal with whatever happened to her. I was going to give her some time to recoup and then I will help her get her restaurant started and I will marry the Prince and everything will be perfect for us.

The next day I was up bright and early. I had a quick breakfast and was ready to meet my Prince on the terrace. I sat waiting and when he arrived I was excited all over again. Maybe he will propose now?

We were sitting under our little gazebo at the table that had flowers all around. Before he could say anything I had to apologize for those dang frogs.

"Oh Prince Naveen, dear. I am positively mortified that you had to endure that frog fiasco last night," I said.

"Well, when you're next in line for the throne you're poised like a panther ready to expect the unexpected. Rawr," he said playfully. Although he is mighty handsome and sexy there is one thing I will need to improve upon and that is his voice. I'd imagine if a rat could talk, it would have his voice.

"Rawr," I playfully said back as well when his ear just…'pop' and it was huge. Like Dumbo big. "Oh your ear?" I asked confused. I mean whose ear just 'pop's and grows bigger?

He reached a hand up and was shocked and quickly dove down to the side of the table. I don't know why, I already saw it. He then quickly returned to his seat with his hand over his ear and laughed it off.

"Oh those pesky mosquitoes," he said waving his hand around, "they're everywhere." I smiled to let him know things were all right but honestly, I am usually eaten alive by mosquitoes and I hadn't felt a single one yet. Or seen one for that matter.

That's when he grabbed my hand the pulled me to the middle of the gazebo. Shocking, yes.

"Miss Charlotte," he said clearing his throat, "I can no longer ignore the throbbing of my…heart," there was a weird sound and I tried to look but he quickly twirled me and switched our positions. Something was going on here. "Even though our time together has been brief," he then dipped me, "it's been heavenly!"

"Please, space, Prince Naveen," I said pushing him away a bit, "you've got me blushing like a…" I had fixed my hat and looked up at him to notice he was no longer there and he was now hugging me.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming Princess of Maldonia?" he asked muffled by my dress, but I still heard him and I couldn't help it. I dramatically walked to the side of the gazebo and thought about what he just asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"As the plague," he said.

"Yes!" I yelled and tackled him into a hug, "Oh I most definitely will marry you! Oh there is so much to plan!" He had grabbed a handful of the flowers that were hanging off of the gazebo and I took them from him. A girl should get flowers after a wedding proposal.

"I have to get the guest list, the dress, music, pick the flowers, the shoes," I said as I walked away then quickly turned back to Naveen, "Ah!" He had disappeared again so I skipped back to the house to tell my daddy, "We're going to have ourselves a Mardi Gra wedding!"

I made my way to my room and put the flowers in a vase before quickly hunting my daddy down, he was working, and telling him the great news.

"I'm so happy for you sugar baby!" He said, "I'll get started on arrangements right away. Did you hear that everybody? My baby is going to be a Princess." The workers all applauded for me and I smiled and thanked them before heading to town to shop. I needed a dress and some shoes didn't I? Oh there was so much to do!

Now I know just a moment ago I was questioning this guy. His huge ear and his weird voice, right? Well I had to stop and think, how often has a prince come around and asked to marry me? And how many princes are left in this world? It's all democracy with presidents and stuff. I don't want a son of the president, I want a prince! I was marrying Prince Naveen!

That night I slept peacefully dreaming of my prince, and he didn't talk, and everything was perfect. Tomorrow was Mardi Gra and I was getting married! It was going to be a fun day!

**A/n:** I am at my parents' house now so I will have internet all weekend. I will try to post as much as I can while I'm here, but no promises because I have a lot of TV to watch (I don't get many stations in my apartment). Currently I am watching Top Chef from two weeks ago.

Anyway, no reviews yet on this story, you know you want to be the first!

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My daddy came in to wake me up and he was already dressed as King of the Mardi Gra Parade, for the fifth time in a row. In his hand was a new tiara, perfect to wear with my wedding dress. He put it on my head and I smiled.

"Oh thank you daddy! I love it!" I said hugging him.

"Now you best be getting ready, my little princess has to look perfect for her big day," he said.

"I love ya daddy!" I yelled as he left. I squealed and jumped up out of bed and made my way downstairs for a quick breakfast before starting the beautification process.

Night had set and it was finally time to get the show on the road. I was looking fabulous in my wedding dress and new tiara and my Daddy was wearing his Mardi Gra best and waiting in the Packard while I went to fetch my prince.

"Prince Naveen, darling. You better hurry up, you don't want to be late for our Mardi Gra wedding," I said calmly as I knocked on the door.

"Um, getting dressed. Just a few more minutes, dearest heart," he said and sounded like he was struggling a bit.

"Okay, honey lamb, we'll be waiting in the Packard," I said still trying to remain calm. It was getting awfully late. "Daddy, start the car!" I yelled to him hoping that the Prince would get my point and hurry up. I mean, both my father and I had been dressed since well before noon.

Finally he came out and we made our way to where all the floats were lined up. We found ours which was just perfect. It was a bit over the top but it was my big day, I deserved it. The parade began and soon our wedding was underway. Everything was simply perfect.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight, in this fine celebration, to join together this Prince and this young woman in holy matrimony."

This was it. I was about to become an actual princess. Things were going so perfectly, I had completely forgotten about how long it took Naveen to get ready. Then things took a turn for the worse. We were so close, we were about to be pronounced man and wife when all of a sudden another damn frog jumped out and completely pulled Naveen off of the float. What is with frogs these days? Is it because people eat their legs?

Naveen landed face down on the ground and I leaned over to edge to see him.

"Oh, goodness gracious. Are you all right?" I yelled down to him.

"I just need a moment to compose myself," he yelled while getting up and running into a nearby building.

"Cheese and crackers," I yelled out frustrated. Really? I am so close and now he needs to compose himself? Where did that frog go? I am so ready to hunt it down and eat it's legs myself…and I don't even like frog's legs!

I waited, and waited, and waited. The parade ended and I got off the float and made my way to the building Naveen was hiding out in. He was going to get a piece of my mind right now.

I started banging on the doors, which would not open and started yelling at him, "Prince! Prince Naveen! Your shy and retiring bride-to-be is getting antsy!"

I finally got the doors open and walked in to not see Naveen anywhere. Instead there was this old fat guy who turned around when I walked in, "oh, hello darling!" he said with a pathetic wave. I knew that voice anywhere, it was the voice of my Naveen, but that definitely was _not_ Naveen.

I screamed. I almost married that guy! Ew. He screamed as well and ran out. I stopped and watched him flee while trying to figure out 'what now'. That's when I heard another voice.

"Miss LeBouf! Please, down here!" I looked down and there was that damn frog from before standing on top of a table. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the real Prince Naveen!" Is everyone Prince Naveen? Am I Prince Naveen now? I mean seriously? I looked for something nearby and it happened to be a book and I squished the frog with it. That's when I realized the frog was talking. It took me a while but once I realized it, well, I did squish it with a book didn't I?

"Of Maldonia," it finish pathetically. That's when I realized one more thing. Frogs can be Princes. It said so in the Frog Prince. If this really was Prince Naveen turned into a frog all I had to do was kiss him and he will turn back into the handsome prince and we can get married and live happily ever after! Forget all I said before.

"Did you say 'Prince'?" I asked smiling. I put the book away and the frog came over to me. We went outside and sat on the steps leading into the building and he proceeded to tell me the entire story. So that's where Tia went. I stopped by her house but her mama said she hadn't been home. I just figured she was working, but I was too busy planning to stop by and see her. But there was a lot of story in there.

My daddy eventually arrived and had that Prince impostor arrested while I sat there with the Frog Prince.

"Goodness gracious. This is so much to absorb," I said rubbing my head, "let me see if I got this right. If I kiss you before midnight then you and Tiana will turn human again. And then we're gunna get ourselves married and live happily ever after, the end?" I was getting excited again. This time it was even more like my ideal fairy tale.

"More or less," he said rushed, "but remember, you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant. Because Tiana, she it my Evangeline." It was touching, but I had no clue what that meant. But I sure as hell was going to try and help her get her restaurant, just like I've tried in the past. Maybe with his persuasion she will actually take my money without me plotting something.

"Anything you say sugar. Pucker up, buttercup," I said and leaned down to kiss him when I was stopped by the voice of Tiana.

"Wait!" she yelled hopping over to us.

"Tiana?" he asked turning to her.

"Tiana?" I asked shocked. I never expected to see her in frog form, especially since she hated them so much.

"Don't do this," she said hopping her way over to Naveen.

"I have to do this. And we are running out of time," he said.

"I won't let you!" she said grabbing his hand to stop him.

"It's the only way to get you your dream!"

"My dream? My dream won't be complete without you in it. I love you Naveen." He smiled and made his way over to her and helped her stand up.

"Warts and all?" he asked.

"Warts and all," she said. It was so darn touching, I know I got a little teary eyed.

"All my life, I read about true love and fairy tales. Tia, you found it! I'll kiss him! For you honey. No marriage required," I said and picked Naveen up I was just about to kiss him when the clock tower struck midnight, "Oh my word, maybe that clock is a little fast!" I quickly kissed him, and again, and again. Nothing happened. "I'm so sorry," I said putting him down. I was feeling lousy now I didn't even notice when a large alligator ran up and the two of them hopped around to him.

Now both our dreams weren't coming true. That's why Tiana was so depressed during my ball, her dream was crushed, and now mine is too. I guess we'll just have to go on and continue to try and make them come true together. At least we still had each other, but now she also had her Prince Charming.

Daddy took me home after dealing with all the hullabaloo that happened that night and I took a long bath before going to sleep. I was a long and strange day, a Mardi Gra I wasn't going to forget in a long time.

I slept late. I wasn't feeling all too grand after the tiring and very confusing day I had just experienced. When I finally made my way out of bed I dressed and grabbed something to eat in the kitchen and made my way to my room where I proceeded to read all of my fairy tale story books I had collected over the years.

I had just finished reading Cinderella when my father came to tell me that I had visitors. I couldn't possibly imagine who would come to visit me. The only friend I had was Tiana and she was a frog…and how could Daddy know a frog was Tiana?

Either way, I couldn't keep anyone waiting so I made sure I looked presentable before heading down to the sitting room. The loveseat that the two visitors were sitting on was facing away from the entrance but I knew the back of one of those heads like the back of my hand. I ran to her and hugged her from behind before making my way to the other side of the love seat.

"Oh, Tia! You're human again! How did it happen? Where is," that's when I noticed who she was sitting with, "Prince Naveen!"

"Good afternoon, Miss LeBouf," he greeted, "I believe we weren't, er, formally introduced. I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia." He kissed the top of my hand and I could have fainted there. I knew he was Tia's but I still loved Princes and one just kissed my hand.

"Oh, it is nice to meet you, especially in your human form. But, how aren't you frogs anymore? What other princesses are there around here?" I asked moving back to sit on one of the parlour chairs.

"Well that's what we came here to discuss," started Tia, she then turned to look at Naveen who nodded his head for her to go on.

"You can tell me anything, honey, after all that we've been through together. I'm all ears," I said.

"Naveen and I, after we decided to stay frogs-," she started.

"And I am so sorry about not being able to help." She gave me an amused look," right, sorry, no talking. Go on."

"In the swap we had the VooDoo lady, Mama Odie, marry us. Then we kissed and since I was married to him it made me a princess and we changed back," she explained and I couldn't hold in my squeal.

"Oh that is so cute! My best friend a Princess Frog! But you couldn't have invited me to the wedding?" I asked appalled.

"Well we can't exactly tell everyone our frog story, they'll think we're crazy, so we are having another wedding," Tia continued to explain.

"And of course you are invited, but also want you to be our wedding planner," Naveen continued. I was about to express my opinions when Tia quickly intervened.

"Now before you make it into anything like your past, well, would have been wedding, sorry about that, we just want to keep it simple," she said.

"Oh of course! I will work day and night to help you. Oh Tiana I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed and hugged her, "oh I have to get started right away! When is it going to be?"

"As soon as my parents get here from Maldonia," said Naveen, "I sent them a letter as soon as we were back in New Orleans."

"Great!" I shouted. This was going to be so much fun. I have the lovers that had found true love and I got to help create their fairy tale wedding! I was so excited I didn't even have enough emotional capacity to be sad that I didn't get the Prince.

**A/n: **I'm going to try and post the rest of this story this weekend but don't hold your breath because I have math homework due tonight and I have two awards shows to watch tonight.

Thank you for reading, and please review.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The wedding day had finally arrived and everything was going perfectly. Tia looked amazing in her wedding dress. She didn't want a ball gown or anything that looked remotely like a princess wedding dress but she still looked fabulous.

It was a grand wedding with the King and Queen of Maldonia there. All of our good friends were there. I was sitting in the front with my Daddy and Tia's mama. As they made their way to their carriage they received a sword salute. I didn't know Tia was going to throw her bouquet at the moment but I jumped in at the last minute and managed to get it. The others weren't too happy, but hey I have been ready to get married.

Not long after Tia and Naveen bought that old sugar mill and fixed it up into Tia's dream restaurant and the grand opening was fantastic. There was great jazz music being played all night long and the food was simply fabulous. Daddy and I were at the second VIP table; Tia's mama and Naveen's family were the number one VIP table.

I had just finished my meal when Naveen came by and took a seat at the table.

"You know, I have a younger brother, he is also a prince," he said smiling.

"Where?" I asked looking around.

"He's in the chair next my Dad. You should go dance with him," he said before leaving. I looked up at Daddy confused and looked over at the table next to us. I had been staring at that table all night long and I did not see anyone sitting at that chair. With a nod from my daddy who seemed like he was holding in a laugh, I got up and made my way over. Finally I saw him. He was probably the cutest kid I'd ever seen! I smiled at Naveen's parents and waved at Tia's mama before squatting next to Naveen's brother's chair and smiling at him.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked and his parents smiled.

"Go on," said his mama. The little boy got out of his chair and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Now can you dance?" I asked. He shook his little head 'no', "then stand on top of my shoes and I'll teach ya." He did as I said and I did simple moves so he wouldn't fall off.

"I'm dancing!" he said happily. I smiled.

"Who'd a thought the prince would have a younger brother," I said and looked at him, "how old did you say you were?"

"I'm six and a half," he said still happy that he was dancing.

"Well I waited this long," I said and continued to dance with him. No I was not falling for this six and a half year old just because he was a prince. No, I thought of something else with this little prince. I realized there were probably no more princes left, so I had to move on in life and I realized what I was good at. I was good at being a princess; I've been one since I was little. And I loved kids. Maybe I can teach little girls and boys how to be princesses and princes, so every girl can have her own prince. I mean teaching Naveen's brother how to dance has been easy, maybe I can teach little kids.

It would be perfect! I had to tell Daddy right after I was done dancing with the little prince. The song ended and he ran off to go sit back down and I ran off to my Daddy.

"Daddy! I thought of something!" I said excited. He sighed and put his head on his hand.

"Not again. Go on what is it?" he asked smiling kindly at me.

"I want to teach." He seemed to choke and coughed before recovering.

"Charlotte, honey, now I know you are a little upset but," he started but I once again cut him off. I am really good at the too.

"I want to teach little girls how to be princesses and little boys how to be princes so that every little girl can have the prince of her dreams," I said quickly but he seemed to understand.

"Wow, well, I am impressed. That's not a bad idea," he said blankly staring at me before smiling.

"So you agree to let me do it?" I asked bouncing in my seat. Things were starting to look better.

"Why not? We can give it a shot, if it means that much to you," he said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily. He smiled and nodded. I wanted to tell Tia but she seemed to have disappeared so I would have to tell her later. Maybe I could have her and Naveen come talk to my pupils once I get things going. Oh I was so exited. I had a future after all, and this time I didn't even need to wish on the evening star. Maybe it is just for babies and crazy people.

Well that is my story. I did open my school for princesses and princes and everything is going very successfully. My students love me and my enthusiasm and parents even tell me how well behaved their children now are since they started my classes. I was even making a prophet which made my daddy happy.

Tia's restaurant has received a few awards for its food and overall experience and is doing great. She and Naveen work hard and are still happily in love with each other.

As for me, no I haven't found true love yet, but I'm still happy regardless. I always thought that only way I could be happy was with a wedding ring, but I guess that isn't true. Don't get me wrong, I'm still on the search for Mr. Right, but now I have more patience.

I also sing. Did I tell you that? Ever since Tia discovered I could sing, don't really remember how, she has me sing once a week. I had just finished and was sitting at my VIP table when a gentleman came over holding two drinks.

"May I sit?" he asked. I gave him a once over. He was mighty handsome. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back. Oh what a smile, I felt my heart skip a beat at that smile. He sat down and placed one of the drinks in front of me.

"You seem like a rum and coke kind of girl," he said. How could he guess? Maybe it was because I sang a song called 'Rum and Coca cola' tonight.

"Oh, thank you. Yes, this is my drink of choice," I said lightly sipping it and getting slightly flushed as he kept staring and smiling at me. "Did you know that rum is made from sugar? Which is why pirates in the Caribbean liked it so much because it was only made in this part of the world." Did I mention I rambled sometimes?

"No, I did not," he laughed, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Sorry, I can ramble sometimes. I'm Charlotte LeBouf," I said holding my hand out.

"Louis DuBois, a pleasure to meet you," he said kissing the back of my hand and I blushed some more before sitting up.

"Wait, Dubois? As in The King of King Cake?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well my father is currently the King of King Cake but I should get the title once he retires. I think you're family and my family do business together. You can imagine how much sugar a bakery needs," he said. I perked up. This guy was a prince. Maybe not politically, but around here Mardi Gra was everything and one main part of the celebration was king cake. His family makes the best king cake in town and they make cake for everyone, including my family.

"So you're prince of King Cake?" I asked.

"I guess so," he said shrugging.

"Well what are you doing here?" I asked before taking another sip from my drink.

"Ever since this placed open up I come as often as I can. Great food. And I always try to make it when you are singing," he said. I smiled.

"Oh? You like my singing?"

"A lot."

"Hello Charlotte, and Louis good to see you again," said Tia walking over and winking at us.

"Tia!" I said and hugged her before taking my seat.

"Food was great, as usual Tiana," said Louis smiling up at Tia. She nodded and walked on.

"So how long have you known Tiana?" he asked me.

"Almost my entire life, she's my best friend," I said, he also got along with my best friend. He was too perfect.

"She makes great food. If I could I would eat here every night."

"Why don't you?"

"Well it is costly to eat out every night. And some nights I have to help my father at the bakery."

"Right. Well I think your bakery makes the best king cake. We have it every Mardi Gra. I wish Mardi Gra was every day so I could keep eating it."

"Why don't you?"

"Well you only sell it during Mardi Gra, and I have to keep my girlish figure don't I?" He nodded before deeply thinking about something than smiling.

"Come with me," he said getting up and holding his hand out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come with me," he said not giving anymore information.

"Oh, okay," I said standing up. He threw some money on the table for taking my hand and leading me out. We walked through the French Quarter until we came to his bakery. It was closed for the night so all the lights were off but he pulled out some keys and opened a side door that led to the kitchen. We walked in and he closed the door before turning the light on and making his way over to a counter and rolling his sleeves up.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused as he started pulling things out like flour and butter.

"I'm going to make you some King Cake. Now most of our cakes are made by my father making them literally King Cakes, so if you can settle on one made by the Prince than we can started."

"I'd like a Prince cake," I said.

"Then put on this apron and start measuring out some flour," he said tossing me a white apron. I put my bag off to the side before putting on the apron and making my way over to him.

It took a while to make the cake but once it was finished it was just as delicious as I remember.

"That was so delicious," I said after I finished my piece. He was still working on his but smiled at me.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked setting his fork down.

"Of course," I said.

"I keep going to Tiana's Place in hopes of seeing you," he said shyly.

"Me?"

"Yes, I like you, a lot," he said more confidently and making eye contact with me.

"Well, I'm flattered."

"You aren't seeing anyone right now are you?"

"Yes, you," I said playfully.

"I mean, you aren't dating anyone right now are you?"

"Nope, I'm as single as they come."

"Then, Miss Charlotte LeBouf, would you do me the honours of going out with me?"

"Just say when," I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and stared at me like a love sick puppy. It was cute and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to reach over and…

"Hey that's my piece," he said as I took a bite of his cake and smiled at him.

"Couldn't help myself, sugar," I said.

"That should be my pet name for you, that or princess with that school of yours," he said going back to his cake.

"Then what should I call you? King Cake? Cakey poo? Prince cake?" I said listing a few off.

"Er, stick with sugar," he said and we laughed.

He took me home later and left me with a box. He gave my cheek a kiss before saying good night. I headed inside my house and looked in the box. There was the left over king cake we had made and sticking out of it where our two pieces were cut off was a red coin. It had a heart on it. I smiled and placed it on my nightstand before sneaking one more piece and heading to bed.

"And that is how Tiana became a princess, and I met the man of my dreams," I finished. All of the girls smiled and clapped while the boys just looked at each other.

"That was the best princess story yet!" said one little girl in the back of the classroom.

"Tiana, are you and Naveen going to have any children?" asked another little girl. Tiana looked at Naveen and shrugged.

"We haven't really thought about it," said Tiana.

"Naveen, prince, how did you know you liked Tiana?" asked a shy little boy in the front and Naveen smiled.

"I knew when," he looked at her and smiled, "when I couldn't stop smiling every time I looked at her."

That's when the door opened and Louis walked in.

"Sorry I am late, my father was taking forever," he said walking over and pecking my cheek.

"Did you bring it?" I asked he nodded and pulled out the box, "okay my little princesses and princes, time for some king cake. The best in town!" The cheered and ran over to Louis as he cut up the cake and distributed it around.

"Here you go," he said handing me and piece. We ate in silence before one of the boys spoke up.

"Hey I found a ring in my piece of cake!" he said excited.

"Oh, it isn't suppose to be a ring," I said looking at Louis.

"Actually, that wasn't suppose to be his piece," he said walking over and taking the ring from him. The boy pouted before Louis tossed a gold coin at him then walked back over to me. He got down on one knee and took my hand. My class gasped. I was just speechless.

"Charlotte LeBouf, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and Princess of King Cake?" he asked. I was speechless. I was expecting this but not today. I nodded my head urgently and he smiled and slipped it on my finger.

"Oh congratulations Lottie!" said Tia hugging me.

"Miss Charlotte, can we go to the wedding?" asked one of the little girls shyly.

"Of course, you are all invited. Along with your parents!" I finally said.

"Congratulations," said Naveen smiling as I hugged Louis. I guess I got to marry a prince after all.

Our wedding day was perfect. It wasn't quite as expensive as my almost marriage but it was still elegant and beautiful. My Daddy was so happy I thought was going to faint. Every thing was perfect and all of my little princesses and princes were there. The little boy, Michael, who found the ring in his piece of cake was our ring bearer. Tiana was so happy for me and helped me plan with Naveen. Even Naveen's parents and brother came. I danced with his brother during the reception, and I must say his dancing has improved. Every thing went exactly as I always hoped.

Oh! And as the carriage pulled away from our wedding, Louis kissed me through the small window in the back. And we both lived happily ever after.

The End.

**A/n:** So that is it, Charlotte's story, told by one Charlotte about another. I thank all of those who read and if you can, leave a comment.

-Charlotte


End file.
